Takashi x Oc
by narutaliableach
Summary: This is a oneshot for Ouran High Host Club. Oc x Takashi Morinozuka. Just a sweet mini story about the two falling in love so if you like those types of stories then keep reading.


I was walking down the hall of Ouran Academy. I was new here, just enrolled over the summer. My mother was a famous actress and dad's got a huge corporation for something. So we had the money for it. I was looking for lockers but apparently they don't have them here. This school is so much different from my last I have no idea what to do. I am a music major, I play violin. I walked up to a door that said music room #3. I hoped it was empty and pushed the door open. As soon as my hand touched the handle the door burst open in a flurry of red and pink rose petals. A bright light made me close my eyes. After it all faded I found myself standing in the midst of what I assumed was either a porno or a host club. There were definitely more girls than guys but they seemed to be interacting in small groups. In one corner was a little boy who was blonde. He carried a pink bunny in his arms. In another was twins, they were definitely more of the porno side to this host club. Fake or maybe real, kissing and touching, lots of touching. They seemed more interested in each other than the crowd of girls around them. Sipping tea and writing furiously on a clipboard was a fairly tall guy with glasses. He seemed to be the only one without women. A blonde man in the middle of all this wearing king cosplay was laughing wildly and flirting with everyone. Including a girl in guy cosplay or maybe she was just cross-dressing. She even had a little group of her own. I was turning to walk away when I bumped into someone and dropped my violin case. It hit the floor with a loud bang and instantly the noise stopped and heads turned. All eyes were on me. I bent to pick up my case when the person I bumped into beat me to it. He handed me my violin. Our eyes met and my face turned a light shade of pink. I noticed he paused a moment, not a long one but still a moment, to stare at me and then look away. He was gorgeous, a god of a man. Raven black hair, kind gray eyes and a sleek muscular body that could make a gal melt.

"Tamaki, it seems we have a guest. Would you mind introducing yourself Miss?" The guy with glasses said.

"I-I'm Kisa Tachibana, 1st year student." I said bowing in respect of my upperclassmen.

"Ah right how could I forget the new transfer student. I am Kyoya Ootori. The man who you inadvertently crossed paths with is Takashi Morinozuka." Kyoya said.

"Hey." Takashi said. I died in my mind. His voice was so deep like Mount Fuji and smoother than cool water.

"The blonde idiot is our founder, Tamaki Suoh. The poor, ah hem commoner he is teasing is Haruhi Fujioka. The blonde money- er cake consuming kid is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Call him Honey or he'll kill you with cake." Kyoya said.

"Nice to meet ya!" Honey came over and shook my hand.

"Lovely young princess how are you enjoying your stay at Ouran?" Tamaki (at least I'm assuming it was since he was the only other blonde guy) said sliding a hand under my chin.

I felt a shiver run down my back. "Back off." Takashi said removing Tamaki from the vicinity.

I blushed more, I couldn't believe this hot god was standing up for me.

"And last but not least the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." Kyoya said still writing in his clip board.

"Well hello there princess." Both boys said. One picked up a lock of my caramel brown hair and put it to his lips. The other picked up my violin case. He checked it over as if it were an alien.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked.

"M-my violin…" I murmured.

"Speak up princess, I can't hear your silky voice." Hikaru said.

I blushed even more. "I-I said it's my violin." I said.

"A violin hmm? Well you might as well play something. You came here looking for a music room right? You found one with a dual occupation." Kyoya said.

"A-Alright." I took out my violin and put it to my chin.

I began playing Ave Maria by Franz Schubert the transcript version. I got into it and began adding extra notes and rhythms. After I had finished everyone clapped.

"Wow that was really amazing." Haruhi said.

"I guess you really are the great music major like the rumors say…" Kyoya said.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Hey if you would like I could give you a part time job here. Be our entertainment and I'll pay you 20,000 yen per hour." Kyoya said still writing on the clipboard.

"I don't know….I guess I could." I said.

"Great you'll begin work today. Kaoru, Hikaru see to it she has proper host club attire." Kyoya said.

"Right!" The Hitachiin twins said. They each hooked an arm around mine and dragged me into a back room.

They tossed me some clothes and said their maids would do the rest. They attacked me like wild animals. After a few minutes I stood up in a dizzy haze wearing a gray wrap dress and my hair was curled into a side braid. I stood gawking at myself in the mirror. The maid on the left then took off my glasses.

"Hey I need those!" I said.

"Contacts."

The maid on the right put them in. I blinked a bit and looked back in the mirror. My blue eyes seemed to sparkle from the light reflecting off the contacts.

"Out you go." The maids pushed me out the door making me stumble and fall.

Two arms reached out catching me. I found myself in the arms of Takashi. My voice caught in my throat making it hard to speak.

"You okay?" He asked. That voice again, I felt my heart rise.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. When I was standing up straight he let me go. I wish he hadn't.

"They gave you quite the makeover too." Haruhi said coming over to me.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I know Kyoya already said that but I prefer to introduce myself."

"I'm Kisa." I said.

"If you're nervous don't be. It takes a while but you get used to the host club. Besides, I think Mori-senpai has taken a liking to you. He barely ever talks to anyone yet you've managed to earn 3 sentences from him in one day." Haruhi smiled, her big brown eyes were friendly and inviting.

"Thanks, that does make me feel better." I said smiling back.

Kyoya wrote on his clipboard. He hid a devious smile behind it.

"I didn't hire you to talk Miss Tachibana. If you hadn't noticed we still have guests." Kyoya said quite bluntly.

"R-Right."

I scurried over to my violin and held it. Hikaru and Kaoru slid over a chair. I sat down and started to play. It was a quaint melody, loud enough to hear but quiet so conversation could be heard. I noticed no one was talking though. Haruhi stood by a table, her eyes closed in thought. The table which was occupied by Honey was still and silent. A fork was raised but was paralyzed an inch from his lips. The cake remained virtually untouched. The twins were lounging on a couch listening intently. They stared into each others eyes as if having a telepathic conversation. Tamaki walked over to a sleek white piano. He sat down and began to play with me. I recognized the tune and switched songs. Kyoya scribbled away. Takashi was the only one I couldn't see. I wish I did but it would probably make me more nervous than I already was. Kyoya looked up to see Mori leaning against the wall behind me. His gaze held the back of my head, a small smile on his normally emotionless face. Kyoya murmured,

"Interesting." To himself and looked back down.

As soon as Tamaki and I finished a huge motor came up from the ground.

"Ah hahahaha! I am Renge Houshakuji, the host club's manager! And you are absolutely brilliant! This gives a whole new twist on musical host clubs. Kyoya what do you say to a Christmas music theme for tomorrow since it is Christmas then?" Renge yelled.

"Sounds good. What about you Tamaki?" Kyoya said.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki twirled around.

"Haha I'm so amazing I could eat three bowls of rice!" Renge laughed more somehow swirling right back into the ground.

"Well it looks like I made quite the profitable choice. Sorry ladies but the host club is now closed for business." Kyoya stated. "Please do come back tomorrow."

The girls squealed all the way out the door. I stood up and put my violin away.

"You're quite the musician Kisa-chan." Tamaki praised me.

"You're great on the piano too, I had no idea you could play." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Here it was only an hour but it is part of the deal." Kyoya said handing me 20,000 yen*( that's about $2,000).

"Oh right..thanks." I took it and tucked it inside my case.

"I er should be going now. Gotta get home before my parents worry." I bowed and left.

As soon as the door shut behind me Takashi stepped out from behind the wall. I stepped out from behind the wall. I stepped aside in case I happened to be blocking the door. He stood stll.

"I um have to go. I'll be back tomorrow." I said.

"Why are you lying?" Takashi asked.

I felt a pang in my stomach. How did he know I was lying I wondered?

"I don't know what you mean." I said trying to cover it up with a smile.

Then suddenly Mori's fist was by my head and he toward in front of me.

"Tell the truth." I was so startled I nearly started crying.

I could feel his body pressed against mine.

"Get off me." I growled.

Mori pinned my wrists above my head. I dropped my violin case. He kept me from running away.

"Takashi Morinozuka, I order you to release Kisa-chan right now." Honey's familiar voice said.

Honey, Haruhi, Kyoya the twins and Tamaki were all gathered around. My vision was blurred with tears. Only Takashi didn't let go. I could tell he was torn between me and Honey.

"Mori-senpai let me ask you this. Why are you interrogating Kisa-chan?" Tamaki asked coolly and calmly. He walked over gently placing a hand on Mori's shoulder.

"Lying...needs help." Takashi muttered.

"Well now, Kisa-chan. Why are you lying?" Tamaki asked with a sweet face.

I couldn't take it. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I blurted it all out.

"I can't go home. I don't have one. My mother is dead and my father's a pedophile. I ran away from home a week ago and have been living with my friend but she recently went to the hospital because my uncle tried to kill her on account of my father telling him too. I'm scared and alone and I don't know what to do."

Takashi let go and embraced me. I was sobbing hard into his chest. His warmth enveloped me and I knew right then I was safe in his strong arms.

"Now was that so hard to say?" Tamaki patted my head.

Kyoya wrote this down. "You can stay with one of us if you'd like Miss Tachibana. I'll alert my family's police about your father and uncle. You'll be safe now." He said. Coming from him his words sounded cold and unnerving but I knew they were true.

"Takashi we're taking Kisa-chan home okay." Honey said.

Mori nodded and scooped me up. He held my bridal style and carried my case too. Kyoya looked towards the twins and they nodded. They left quickly and quietly. Haruhi came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"I wish you safety and peace." Then she left for her home.

Tamaki nodded to Mori and Honey then left following Haruhi. Kyoya was gone before I could watch him leave. I was too tired and my eyes were sore from crying to care. Mori carried me all the way to a limo and Honey climbed in first. Mori set me down next to Honey and then got in. My case went in the trunk. We rode to their estate and on the way I thought only of Takashi. If it wasn't for him I'd be running away still. Now I was safe in his arms. I drifted off to sleep beside him a genuine smile on my face.

(Lil extra cuz it just got's to end with a AWWWW or a happy ending)

~The next day~

* * *

><p>Narrator: Ouran Academy. A place for the super rich and beautiful...well too bad cuz currently we're at Mitsukuni Haninozuka's house. (yeah I needed some comedy relief)<p>

I woke up on a futon with Takashi watching the door. I got up trying not to disturb him but he turned around hearing the rustling of the blankets.

"Morning." Takashi said.

"Morning." I replied.

I got up. Takashi walked over. His eyes were staring right into mine. I felt my heart race. He smiled and looked up. I followed his gaze. Right above our heads was mistletoe. I felt my face turn bright pink.

"Merry Christmas." Takashi said, then he leaned in and kissed me.

I felt like I died and went to heaven.


End file.
